The Troublemakers get Shimajirō Shimano and his friends arrested/Grounded
Villain Cast *Evil Lilly Crumpington *Cobra Commander *Kaiser Greedy *Emperor Zurg *Green Goblin *Yellowjacket (Ant-Man) *Little Bill *Evil Henry and June *Ernie the Giant Chicken *Angelica Pickles *Alvin *SallyJones1998 *Luna Minami *Orson *Toc-Man *Rita Repulsa *Sideshow Bob *Nick & Perry *Skeebo (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Starscream *Phineas T. Ratchet Hero Cast *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima *Ramurin Makiba *Takeshi Ishida *Sakurako Koinuma *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Satomi Hiroyuki *Monta Kimura *Yasuko Minamoto *Tamasaburo Hyodo *Katsumi Tachibana *Kumakki Mashiro *Torippii Sorano Parents Cast * Lilly Crumpington (pretend mom) * MrEmperorCJ (pretend dad) * Henry * June * Drew Pickles * Charlotte Pictures * Pac-Man * Ms. Pac-Man * Sonic the Hedgehog * Amy Rose * Horace N. Buggy Transcript * Evil Lilly Crumpington: Man! I hate Shimajirō Shimano and his friends! * Cobra Commander: I agree, Evil Lilly! They always beat me up for no stupid reasons! * Emperor Zurg: and these characters are sucked! * Green Goblin: I wish they will never be existed! * Yellow Jacket: I know, Green Goblin! We need to get them arrested! * Shimajirō Shimano: Hey! What just happened? * Mimirin Midorihara: Who littered those Pepsi soda cans on the ground? *of Japanese police cars and Special Assault Team vans arrive and many Japanese police officers and Special Assault Team officers surrounded Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. *Male Japanese Police Officer: *Nyakkii Momoyama: But officers! We didn't do it! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Yeah. We're innocent we tell you! Innocent! *Male Special Assault Team Officer: We do not care! * Mayor: Evil Lilly and the Troublemakers! * MrEmperorCJ: Evil Lilly, how dare you littered those Pepsi soda cans on the ground! That's it! * Lilly Crumpington: You're grounded for 25 weeks! when we get home, we will change it from Aqua Teen Hunger Force on Adult Swim to Goof Troop on Disney Channel! Let's go home right now! * Cobra Commander's Mom: Cobra Commander! We can't believe that you got Shimajirō Shimano and his friends arrested by littering the cans of pepsi! You are grounded for 14 days! * Cobra Commander's Dad: When we get home, you will be force to watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow everyday for the rest of your life! let's go home right now! * Kaiser Greedy's Dad: Kaiser Greedy! we are very disappointed at you for littering a hole bunch a cans of pepsi and made shimajiro and his friends arrested! that's it! you will be grounded for even more days and a half of weeks! * Kaiser Greedy's Mom: Let's go home right now! and when we get home, we will destroy your Marvel and DC Superhero stuff and replaced them with Sanrio, Nintendo, Disney and Shimajirō stuff! * Dave: Alvin! how dare you Deleted Scene * Drew Pickles: Thanks for donating all of Angelica's stuff except her bed and blanket to the charity Sophie the Otter! * Sophie the Otter: No problem * Pac-Man: Thanks for donating all of Orson and Toc-Man's stuffs except their beds and blankets to the charity Sarah West! * Sarah West: No problem * Henry: Thank you for destroying Luna Minami's Save-Ums stuff Kion and the Lion Guard! * Wowser: Thank you for ruining Nick and Perry's stuff, Horace N. Buggy! * Horace N Buggy: No problem, Wowser! Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Series based on G.I. Joe Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West